Operating theatre are known that use laminar flow generation devices to prevent infections.
The incidence of a vortex-free laminar flow on a surface with particles prevents these from leaving the surface and migrating to regions where the intervention is being carried out, potentially causing infection.
The present invention establishes additional conditions on the flow treatment that further reduce the risk of infection.